


I'm damned if I do ya

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Infidelity, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and damned if I don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm damned if I do ya

  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- Choices

 

Daphne knew she should have a bad conscience, but it felt just so good. She bounced up and down, rode the cock of her sister’s husband like there was no tomorrow. Their moans filled the house, and she was sure, if the manor hadn’t been this big the neighbors would’ve totally known about the things going on.

But she couldn’t care any less. Daphne couldn’t think of any day the last two years she didn’t envy her sister for her marriage. She felt deceived by their parents for she was the elder daughter. She should’ve got the chance to marry the biggest heir the pure blood society held that time.

Of course, the reputation of the Malfoys was not the same as it had been before the war, but the core of the pure bloods didn’t care about that. A lot had changed, but some things just stayed the same; for example that money could buy anything.

And now, with the years gone by, they were just on the top again. Draco had been very successful recovering the name, and of course an adequate wedding was part of that. When their parents said that his parents had proposed, she was beyond happy. Who would have not liked to be Draco Malfoy’s wife?

But her dreams were destroyed when they said Astoria would be the one. Decent, young, pretty Astoria. Pride of the family. That was the time Daphne started to hate her with all her heart. And that was also the time she decided to destroy her sister's life as well.

Now she had finally reached her goal, and it hadn’t been even this hard. A little flirt here, a hint of seduction there … and she had him in her bed. Actually, it was the bed he shared with Astoria, which made it even sweeter.

But why was she having this feeling in her gut? Her climax came nearer and nearer now, Draco was filling her up to the brim, and when she screamed to the top of her lungs, she knew there was no turning back.

This was maybe the first time she did him, but surely not the last. He was incredible and if it wasn’t for her sister’s sake she would keep on fucking him just for fun. Because one thing was sure: She was damned if she did him, and damned if she didn’t.

She rode her orgasm out and just when it became quiet, she heard the door and her sister shouting: “Draco, I’m home.”

Both of them locked eyes, neither of them moving. Daphne swallowed hard, but Draco just grinned up at her and started to fondle her breasts again. “We’re busted,” he said and didn’t sound remorseful at all.

Shouldn’t he be eager to get rid of Daphne, hide her … or at least get away from under her?  
He still had his cock in her, and now he pinched her nipples, gaining a low moan, Daphne felt how he got hard again. Gosh, that man had endurance …

“Wanna go another round?” he asked and didn’t wait for an answer when he started moving again.

“Don’t you mind Astoria? She’ll be here any second,” Daphne said but couldn’t suppress a grin.

“Well … I’m damned if I do you, and damned if I don’t. So I will enjoy it anyway”, he answered, sat up and kissed her hard, giving Daphne butterflies in her stomach.

It seemed they had more in common than she thought …

 


End file.
